bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley
Hayley is the lieutenant of the attack department of The Departments. She is the second shinigami that has joined the Daydreamer's team, long before the organization was built. Hayley has been the primary reason why the enchantresses were shinigamified. Hayley is also the first hollowfied member of The Departments, excluding the Daydreamer and the members of the Exiled. Hayley is also a very good singer, and her special abilities are often connected to her talent. Hayley is the girlfriend of a third department member, JM. But Hayley was also linked to the Daydreamer and had seriously fallen for him. The Daydreamer also showed love for Hayley, but was committed to Mizuki. Due to many consequences and the chain of events, Hayley ended up with JM, and The Daydreamer happily ended back to Mizuki. Hayley and JM are happily together up to the present. Appearance She is a quite boyish lady, seemingly in her mid-twenties, with pretty small height, white complexion, curvaceous body, and rocker type appeal. One very striking physical characteristic of Hayley is her red-orange hair, making her famously known as "redhead". Hayley wears a regular shinigami uniform, with her department logo imprinted in front of her uniform. Hayley also wears a typical shinigami footwear, and she wears her PDA in a small case in her armband. Her armband also doubles as her limit release item. Hayley also wears her zanpaktou on her right hip. Personality Hayley is a rocker. She is boyish in moves, but has femininity intact, willing to wear a dress anytime needed. She is serious most of the time, but not too much. Hayley always loves to bond with her friends and also with her boyfriend. She is a serious fighter and takes each fight into heart. She hates losing, especially losing a friend due to battle. She is willing to protect her loved ones until her last breathe. Since her experience of getting lost through a senkai gate, she has grown fear from traveling in it, especially alone. She is afraid of white rooms which resembles the unlimited white space inside the dimension of the senkai gate. Hayley is also a well disciplined lady, especially in battle and trainings. Since her hollowification, she became very stern in training her abilities to prevent her hollow from taking over. She is fun loving and loves to sing. She is the main entertainer in most occasions and loves having a good time singing in front of other people. She loves a good audience, even in battle. History Hayley was a shinigami that was sent wrongfully to the place near the daydreamer resides due to being lost inside the senkai gate. Still in state of shock and fear, she met Marky and has helped her cope up, and later on introduced to the Daydreamer. Hayley became a good friend and started battling out the imminent hollows in the area as gratitude to the Daydreamer and his friends. One day, Hayley stumbled upon a horde of massive and powerful hollows. She has been severely wounded and almost killed by them, but the Daydreamer knew her distress and called the handful of Enchantress he knew, together with Victor, Vergel, and Beatrice, The daydreamer created a mass shinigamification, giving all of them the abilities of shinigamis. Together with Marky and Urahara, he sent all his new shinigamis to defend and save Hayley. They managed to defeat all the hollows and save the relentlessly wounded Hayley. Hayley was treated and pledged to serve the Daydreamer and live with her friends for the rest of her life. Hayley was hollowfied after a small battle with a pretty powerful hollow. She defeated it, but her injuries from the hollow made her hollowfied. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: For a lieutenant, she has immense spritual pressure, parring with the captains of the Gotei 13. upon release of her reiatsu, a wide area feels the pressure and hear a very high resonating sound, like a very thin feedback which could hurt the ears. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Hayley has achieved above-average swordsmanship skills. She trained hard to keep her reputation as the lieutenant of the attack department, and has one of the best swordsmanship skills in The Departments. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hayley is also known for her mastery of Hand-to-hand combat abilities, capable of battling hollows with bare hands. Enchanced Endurance: She could withstand very grave wounds and extreme conditions in fights. She could also withstand and defeat the power of her overtaking hollow although it was trying to defeat her from the inside. Shunpo Practitioner: '''Hayley has shunpo abilities parring with her co-lieutenants in speed and duration. '''Kidou Practitioner: Hayley also has the abilities to use kidou, especially destruction spells with ease and great power. Zanpaktou Her Zanpaktou name is concealed. Just like most of the members of the Departments. Sealed state: Her sealed zanpaktou is a katana with oval shaped orb hilt. The hilt itself is colored orange, and her orb hilt is smooth is colored black. Shikai : Her shikai command is "Scream". When she releases her zanpaktou, the orb turns rough, yet still colored black. it then seems to appear from a saucer like shield that materializes from the midway of the oval orb. : Shikai special ability : Hayley's shikai ability is based on sounds. she could shoot a very powerful blast of sound from the hilt of her sword which travels all the way her blade and onto a distant target. The attack causes a large scale impact depending on distance, but the closer the enemy was hit, the larger the damage could be. This shikai attack could be very effective in attacking weak spots by stabbing it with the blade, and releasing the blast, causing a very concentrated impact which could deal heavy damage on vital organs. : Another shikai attack is similar to the first, but instead of firing it towards a enemy in far proximity, the powerful blast of sound is condensed on the blade, making it vibrate strongly, and upon a strike towards a surface, it blasts a very powerful sound which causes impact all around it. The blast is strong and could collapse cement or iron floors in one strike. 'Bankai: '''Not yet revealed; although the database of the Department states that she has achieved bankai. Hollow Powers Hayley is the first member to be hollowfied except the Daydreamer and the members of the Exiled. '''Hollow mask '- Her hollow mask is seen only partially. No documentation of its appearance was made. 'Enchanced abilities '- All of her former abilities, including her strength, speed, agility and endurance are highly augmented. 'Bala - '''Hayley has shown the ability to perform bala in her first hollow takeover. Her bala could be fired from her fist, like a large and invisible bullet, making it's range very large. She could also fire her bala in both fists simultaneously. '''Cero -' Her cero comes from her palms. It is very powerful and able to damage a wide area of the training grounds and crack a level 8 barrier of their training grounds. Her cero is colored red-orange, like her hair. '''Sonido - '''Hayley has performed sonido in her hollow state. Urahara and The Daydreamer noticed the difference of her ability from shunpo upon facing her hollow in the training grounds.